Problem: $8ef + 6eg - 6e - 6 = -3f - 4$ Solve for $e$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $8ef + 6eg - 6e - {6} = -3f - {4}$ $8ef + 6eg - 6e = -3f + {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $e$ in them. $8{e}f + 6{e}g - 6{e} = -3f + 2$ Factor out the $e$ ${e} \cdot \left( 8f + 6g - 6 \right) = -3f + 2$ Isolate the $e$ $e \cdot \left( {8f + 6g - 6} \right) = -3f + 2$ $e = \dfrac{ -3f + 2 }{ {8f + 6g - 6} }$